storynotesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rokahn Family
Immediate Family Afad Valan - birthday Brownish gray in color, slightly mottled. Quiet and warm, meditative and deliberate, full of strength. Works primarily as a carpenter, making furniture. Taught Ro how to be careful and precise, to take pride in every detail, to sand the underside of the drawers. He also taught him the literal part of his craft as well as woodcarving, and for a time he was helping his father built furniture and performing the carving on it. His hobby is foraging and woodlore. He taught Ro herbology, woodlore, meditation, animal-drawing stillness, and his love and respect for nature. Mamei Jimaera - birthday Soft but brilliant red. An energetic and earthy mother. She taught Ro how to sing and find his own voice, how to cook, and gave him his love of music. Works as a basket weaver and potter. She can create wonderfully sound, watertight, complex and colorful baskets, and a variety of clay vessels. Ekeld Kian Rhys - 305 (Turns 73 in 378) Off-white, cloudy grey. Very silly, cheeky, affectionate. Loved to play music and tell stories as a child. He now writes television scripts and novel-adaptations of television. Also an avid geek, sci-fi nerd, and gamer. His career took off writing a few isolated but very popular episodes of Doctor Who. He was given more work on Torchwood, but after proving himself with a Doctor Who/Torchwood crossover involving the Master, he was given the role of head writer for Torchwood. Emera Jinami - birthday Sunset hues of purple and red. She's a fiery, saucy, no nonsense sort of woman. Kay fell for her almost immediately, and she turned down his wooing and charms for quite a long time in a playful dance before finally giving in. Kannelett and Jinami married on April 1st, 345. Jinami was already seven months along with Kaelix at the time. Now that most of the kids are gone, she has increased the size of her home business selling baking and other foods. Kian has been encouraging her into hobbies such as book clubs, yoga, etc. Ro eventually suggests kickboxing. She also discovers volunteering in politics and community involvement. Nephews and Nieces Kaelix Male - June 29, 345 (Turns 33 in 378) Dark blue purple approaching black. A very zealous and energetic young man who loved playing hero as a boy, loved epic tales and movies, heroic video games and RPG's, tactical games, and sports. Thanks to Ro his high flown ideals have grounded into realism and solid maturity. Fiercely protective of his siblings, his family, and quite devoted to his namesake. He graduated both high school and college a year early (with a BA in Criminal Justice), and joined the UMF. He served for six years and distinguished himself before joining the branch for hunting schismed kinetics. He also started working to earn a Masters at the same time in Criminal Psychology and Abnormal Psychology. His partner is Renaud DuChamps, AKA France Don't-Give-A-Fuck. Kalefi Female - December 31, 347 (11:48 PM) (Turns 31 in 378) White with slightly grey shadows like the moon. Quiet and shy, very sweet, incredibly creative. Outgoing and overflowing with life once she knows you well and trusts you, and very attached to her little brother. Ro's little butterfly. She works with her brother at making furniture. He crafts the furniture while she carves, paints, and decorates it. Nadavi Male - January 1, 348 (12: 06 AM) (Turns 30 in 378) Pure black. Even quieter than his twin. Quite resembles Valan, almost acting like a mute, but less warm and more shy than Valan. He tends not to open up to others; his family may be the only ones. Also has a special fondness for Ro and Afadar, his 'quiet ones'. Ro's little moth. Auraelya Female - April 10, 349 (Turns 29 in 378) Soft rich blues like lakewater. Overdramatic, a drama queen whose world is always ending or perfectly wonderfully shiny perfect. Very romantic and fanciful. Seemed very self-centered and superficial as a child, but thanks to her best friend and hero Ro she was coaxed into a greater sense of compassion. She developed an interest in acting early on, though it took a great deal of work on Ro's behalf to teach her the subtleties and minimalism acting often needs. She went to a school of the arts in Glasgow, and most often works in opera, though she also acts on the stage as well. Peiya and Mimidi Female - September 20, 352 (10:42 AM & 11:56 AM) (Turns 26 in 378) Soft violet with a hint of rose. Utterly devoted to one another first and the family second. They are energetic, fun, funny, and determined to cheer others when they need it. They make themselves the center of everything, inadvertently wrapping others around their little fingers as they do so. They dated around a little when they were younger, but have now gravitated towards one another, though only Ro knows. Indica Female - October 21, 355 (Turns 23 in 378) Indigo blue-purple with deep purple inner wings. Heavily into gaming and computers, sci-fi, and being electronica punk and angry at her little brothers. (Though much less so than when she was in her teens.) She decided at a young age to be a lesbian because UGH! Boys are so gross! Except for the ones that are hot or dreamy or Uncle Ro. She's matured now into a more open-minded bisexual, though it's more about attitude than real desire. She's very close to her father with shared interests, and works in graphic design and computer animation. Callum and Iain Male - May 6, 360 (2:08 & 2:32 PM) (Turns 18 in 378) Darker green with softer green inner wings. The twins are truly terrible little demons, mischievous pranksters and foxes. The Weasley twins on crack, and far smarter and sillier. They are about to head off to college. Five year gap between Indica and the twins because Jinami was getting older and less able to have children. This pregnancy is so hard on her that she is no longer able to have any children, so these are the last. And she is blessed. She is so blessed by these twins, they're such a blessing... Because she can no longer have children... and now she doesn't want to.